


" Welcome Home, Son(s) "

by sleepyranboo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyranboo/pseuds/sleepyranboo
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy get the parental figures they deserve in the form of Sam and Puffy!
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 711





	" Welcome Home, Son(s) "

**Author's Note:**

> cw !! mentioned trauma
> 
> If anyone included states they are uncomfortable with this type of work, I will take down this book immediately! This takes place in the SMP universe with their characters, not their actual selves.

\------ SAM + PUFFY

“Puffy, I can’t stand this anymore,” Sam raised his voice suddenly, shattering the silence that hung heavy in the air. Puffy rose her head, eyes now fixated on the taller man who sat to her right. A bundle of redstone dust was kept in a woolen pouch atop his lap, the red powder layering the tips of his fingers from hours of labor. His eyebrows were furrowed in irritation, his tin, beaten down goggles rested within his tufts of unkempt, olive hair. His coal-colored freckles were joined by specks of redstone dust flung across his cheeks, his mask abandoned hours beforehand. With a rare view of the lower half of Sam’s face, Puffy noticed how his jaw was tightened, his lips pressed together in a hard line. His whole expression screamed frustration and worry, an expression that Sam rarely wore on his typically soft features. Puffy stored her pistons away in a nearby chest, loitering to Sam’s side before sinking to the floor next to her friend. 

“What do you mean? Is it the redstone? Is it being a pain in the butt again?” Puffy questioned, observing the motions of her friend with watchful eyes. Sam lifted a hand and placed it gently on the side of his neck, unintentionally smudging an iota of red powder onto his neck. His eyes were glued to the floor, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. 

“It’s...the way this server treats those kids,” A mutual feeling of understanding sparkled between the two, Puffy nodding her head solemnly as Sam continued. “I just...I know that we’re doing the best we can right now. I’m taking care of Tommy with my Tom Nook bit, you’re taking care of Tubbo with...with your just...motherly nature-” Puffy couldn’t help the giggle that left her mouth, fully aware of how motherly she had become as of late. “I feel like I need to do something else. Sometimes I’ll wander by Tommy’s home to drop off some supplies for him and I’ll hear him...talking to himself or crying through the notches of the door...I know he doesn’t trust me enough where I can just walk in and help him but…” Sam cut himself off, moving his hands up to cover his face in obvious dismay. “I feel like I’m not doing enough.” Recognition dawned on Puffy’s face, a similar feeling growing deep in her heart. She felt the same way that he did. She felt...incompetent. 

“Listen Sam…” She uttered, crossing her arms securely against her chest. “It’s okay to feel that way...I understand. You have your work cut out for you, I’ll be honest,” Sam chuckled dryly at her statement, knowing this fact was one of pure truth. “And...you’re doing a really good job. Considering how everyone else treated Tommy before, it’s understandable that he’s so hesitant to trust again. It’s going to take a lot of time, patience, and understanding but...it’s what these kids need,” Puffy heard a groan of annoyance from the other, a smirk slowly creeping to her lips at Sam’s antics. “I know it’s hard. I know you just want to hug him and never let go but...that isn’t how healing works.” Sam let out a noise of understanding, but still, it held a faint taste of agitation. Puffy threw an arm haphazardly around her friend’s shoulder, shaking him as a forced laugh erupted from her chest. With another pained groan, Sam allowed himself to be jostled around. Though, the hands over his face hide a faint smile from the other, putting on a front of annoyance at her sudden foolishness. In truth, he appreciated the lightheartedness that Puffy always seemed to carry within her. 

“Yea...I know but it just...sucks,” Sam sighed, the sudden words catching both him and Puffy off guard. Puffy removed her arm from Sam’s shoulder, gathering her hands in her lap. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything, humming faintly in agreement with the other. The two of them sat in silence, allowing the gravity of their situation to wash over them like ice-cold seawater on an early, spring day. It shocked them to the core, sending uncontrolled shivers through their bodies from head to toe. Feelings washed over them in continuous waves, from shock to ire, to rue, to despair, rinse and repeat in an endless cycle as they sat wordlessly on the uncomfortable stone floor. Time passed without words, an uneasy silence hanging in the air. They both prayed silently to any who could hear them, wishing to help those two kids, whose hurt stretched endlessly into oblivion with no clear end in sight. 

  
  
  
  


\------ SAM + TOMMY

“I’ve got everything you’ve asked me for, we fucking done for the day or what, big man?!” Tommy’s boisterous voice echoed through his ears, a tenderhearted smile evergrowing on his lips. He and Tommy had been making great strides of progress on the hotel, the finishing touches in motion to fully deck-out the exterior of the structure. Not only had the hotel progress been going smoothly, but the two of them had been spending extended amounts of time together outside of the business. It had been a recent development, and Sam was elated with the progress. He remembers dashing to Puffy’s home, sweat dripping down his face as he attempted to relay the news to her while gasping for air. She offered him a few moments to gather himself before engulfing him in a warm embrace, her voice caught in her throat ever so slightly as bittersweet tears formed in both of their eyes. 

“Yup! You want to go home or is there something else you’d like to do?” Sam offered, resting his hands proudly upon his hips. Tommy brought his pointer finger to rest on his chin, tapping it at a rapid pace, deep in thought. 

“Nothing I can think of! I think I’m gonna go chillax or fuck with someone, I’ll decide on my way home.” Tommy beamed, sending Sam into a brief fit of laughter. The kid always managed to invoke laughter in him, Sam unsure of the reason. 

“Don’t get into too much trouble, Tommy! We still have a hotel that needs to be completed,” Sam eyed Tommy as the teen nodded, a luminous, toothy smile on his face as he did so. “Go ahead, but be careful! Remember that if you need me, you can always come to get me, okay?” Tommy began to scurry away, waving enthusiastically at the older man. 

“Bye Dad!” Tommy called before a hand flew to his mouth, unable to retract the statement he’d carelessly let slip from his lips. The teen froze, his feet super-glued to the ground below him as he stood perfectly still, his eyes wide and mouth concealed with a trembling palm. He was at a loss for words. They both were. An awkward silence hung in the air like thick quicksand, neither of them able to move from the pure astonishment that the situation had caused. Painfully long seconds ticked by before a subtle grin crept onto Sam’s lips, his heart on the verge of bursting from the astronomical amounts of bliss, fondness, and unfiltered relief packed inside. 

“Do you see me as a father figure, Tommy?” Sam questioned, padding carefully in Tommy’s direction. The teen’s face was beet-red from abashment, not budging from his frozen state as Sam cautiously approached him. 

“No! No...You’re a dickhead! I see you as a bother figure more than anything, making me do all this shit and...and spending time with me-” Tommy stopped himself mid-sentence, a groan of self-loathing breaking free from somewhere deep in his chest. Sam chuckled at the unnatural state of the other, his steps coming to a halt when he stood a few meters from where Tommy was frozen. 

“It’s alright if you do, Tommy! I mean it,” Sam rose a hand intending to ruffle Tommy’s frizzy, golden hair, stopping himself moments beforehand. “Am I good to ruffle your hair, big man?” Tommy’s expression softened as he gazed up at Sam, giving the older the go-ahead with a simple nod. Sam allowed his hand to fall, ruffling the teen’s hair with a delicate hand. At this action, Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, unconsciously leaning into the touch. He was a bit like a puppy. They were loud and obnoxious; barking at everything in their line of sight, running around with a near-endless supply of energy, finding trouble around every corner, and needing countless hours of attention and delicate care. They were a real handful. Though, when properly cared for, shown the correct amount of devotion and attention, and taught right from wrong...they quickly became your best friend. They weren’t called ‘man’s best friend’ for nothing. Puppies were loyal to those who showed them care, skilled beyond comprehension, loving, affectionate, and just amazing all-around. Sam mentally nodded in self-agreement, a giggle breaking out from between his lips. Yup, Tommy was definitely like a puppy.

“I mean...maybe I do see you as a father figure? So fucking what, whatcha gonna do about it dickhead?” Tommy found himself bantering, opening his crystal blue eyes to meet Sam’s gaze. When dropping his hand from Tommy’s hair, Sam recognized a visible pout on the teen’s face at the loss of touch, though Sam chose to ignore it for now. 

“Well, you’re my son then!” He couldn’t help the tinge of solace that was folded in his words, but he was far too elated to care. “Seriously Tommy, there’s no need to be embarrassed! I meant it every time I said that I care about you! I’d do anything to make sure you’re comfortable,” Tommy’s eyes now glimmered with clear, unfiltered joy, his hands flapping around at his sides. “I’ve been doing my best to look after you for a while now. I’m not exactly sure if you could tell, but I have been. Sam Nook was just me! I want nothing more than to protect you, Tommy,” A smile on his lips oh so genuine had formed as he spoke, eyes glued to the teen stood in front of him. Sam scrupulously guided both his hands to rest atop Tommy’s shoulders, feeling the teen vibrating with excitement underneath his steady palms. “I just...I wanted to give you the time and attention you deserved. I guess… to warm up to me? After all, you’ve gone through a lot...opening up to new people is scary. Everyone else on this server treats you poorly. God, you don’t know how many times I’ve almost punched a bitch for how they spoke about you,” Tommy chuckled at Sam’s frustration, rocking from the balls of his feet to his heels continually. “And now I’m rambling, but you get what I mean. I’d be happy to be your father figure!” Sam gave a gentle squeeze to the other shoulders to emphasize his words. 

Without warning, Tommy hurled himself at Sam, nearly knocking him arse over elbow with the sudden force. A pair of arms were wrapped around his torso, a face buried deep in his shoulder. At that moment, Sam forgot they were stood in the middle of the prime path, embracing the teen as tight as natural law would allow him to. Sam found himself wishing that hugs could heal. That with a simple tight embrace, he could melt away the neverending sea of torment Tommy had endured, to lift the crushing weight of the world from Tommy’s aching, worn-down shoulders. But, deep in his heart, he knew that a hug couldn’t fix a single thing. All he could do at that moment was hold the other close, giving Tommy the choice of how long the hug would last. 

There on the prime path they remained. An unknown frame of time had passed, Tommy stood completely motionless in Sam’s hold aside from the occasional adjustment of his arms. First, Bad and Ant had passed by, their noses crinkled in subtle disgust but their eyes wide with surprise. Next was HBomb. A bucket of water was clutched between his palms, having to do a double-take to process what he saw before him. Sam offered a knowing smile, H giving him a gentle wave in response before carrying along the prime path. Lastly, Niki and Jack strolled by. Tommy’s whole body went rigid, arms securing themselves tighter around Sam’s waist at the mear sound of their voices. The pair’s eyes burned into the back of Tommy’s head, igniting a vigorous flame in Sam’s heart. Narrowing his eyes at the pair, Sam brought a gentle hand to rest on the back of Tommy’s head. 

“Niki. Jack. I’m going to need you to hightail it the fuck outta here before I make you regret walking here on this very night. Don’t hurt my son or I’ll lock you away in that damn prison never to be seen again.” Sam’s words were full of venom, his two former friends visibly terrified due to his threats. They weren’t empty threats either, Jack and Niki knew that. Sam never broke a promise, especially ones made to protect his son. 

Sam pretended he didn’t notice how Tommy whimpered softly after that, an ever-growing wet

patch forming on his soot-colored hoodie. Instead of trying to force an explanation of any kind, he merely held Tommy closer to his chest, giving him space to weep, to let loose all that he felt. All of his emotions, those that were pleasant, those that were bitter, they all freed themselves from the prison that was Tommy’s mind where they had been locked away, now taking the form of freshly shed tears dampening Sam’s hoodie. 

When Tommy removed himself from Sam’s hold, his gaze flickered up to the meet eyes of the older. Though his eyes were swollen, still damp from his tears, though snot dripped from his nose in thick streams, though his face was splotched with subtle patches of red...on his lips sat a smile so true and so genuine it almost brought Sam to tears.

“Thanks, Dad.” Tommy allowed himself to speak from his heart, still a tad bit embarrassed from using the word ‘dad’ after long years without use. Sam smiled brightly, no words able to describe the emotions he currently felt. He slung his arm around Tommy’s neck, the two now walking side by side along the prime path. 

“You’re welcome, son! Now, I think you should get some rest. We can do whatever you want tomorrow, alright?” Tommy only nodded, but that simple action was enough for Sam. As he led his unofficial son to his home, a feeling of accomplishment unlike any other washing over him, like the calm after a storm. And when Tommy was curled in his bed fast asleep, Sam ruffled his hair, his face now decorated with an adoring grin and hopeful eyes. He made sure Tommy was safe, locking the door securely behind him before hightailing it to Puffy’s home. 

  
  


\------ PUFFY + TUBBO

“Is that all, Tubbo? I have nothing else to do today, so if you need me for anything you've got me!” Puffy stated as she deposited the final bag of freshly harvested potatoes into one of Tubbo’s chests. A bead of sweat had formed on her brow, clearly exhausted. Tubbo had slid down the stone siding of his home and into a sitting position, also exhausted from carrying the heavy sacks of produce. Tubbo groaned loudly, causing a small giggle to erupt from Puffy’s chest. 

“You good there? Need some help?” She inquired before offering the teen a helping hand. Tubbo took it with little hesitation, allowing the older to guide him into a standing position. Once standing, he began wobbling on his feet, his hand still holding Puffy’s. Tubbo used her hand to keep himself upright, refusing to go crashing back to the snow-covered floor below him without a fight. Puffy furrowed her eyebrows in obvious concern, now aware of how ghostly the teenager looked. “Tubbo...I...I’m bringing you to bed. You’re in no condition to work. Let’s get you inside, okay?” Puffy made no effort to hide her worry, letting it lace itself between her words as she spoke to Tubbo, who still grasped at her hand like it was his one and only lifeline. 

With delicate steps, Puffy began pulling Tubbo towards his home, the kid following behind her on unstable legs. His hand was trembling in hers, along with the rest of his body. Puffy was unable to help the pout that curled onto her lips. Tubbo was trembling like a leaf drifting aimlessly in the wind, both without solid direction or grounding a force to provide them solace. They now stood at the base of the stairs that lead into Tubbo’s home, Puffy redirecting her gaze to Tubbo. 

“If you can’t walk up the stairs, I can carry you. It won’t be a problem at all,” Puffy invited, 

Tubbo promptly shaking his head ‘no’. With a raised eyebrow, Puffy briefly considered questioning him on the matter, but she decided it could wait. Getting the boy inside and tucked into bed was her sole priority at the minute. Puffy reached out her free hand, grasping both of Tubbo’s unsteady hands in hers. She proceeded to ascend the stairs backward, full attention on Tubbo as he ambled up the steps with her aid. “There you go, we’re almost there! Then you can lay down and rest, okay? You got this!” Her words were hushed in volume, yet they held so much motivation. Her minuscule encouragements were enough to give Tubbo the willpower to climb the final steps, and before he could count to ten, Puffy was lowering him onto his couch. 

“I know your bed is downstairs, so I think you should stay here. I’m going to grab you a blanket, take your shoes off while I do that!” Puffy advised, her voice gentle as she disappeared down the ladder. With hurried steps, she gathered a pillow and blanket from Tubbo’s bed, tucking them under her arm before ascending the ladder. Tubbo hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch, though his shoes were now settled neatly against the edge of the couch. His eyes were fluttered shut, entire body sunk into the couch cushions with palpable exhaustion. Puffy situated the blanket atop Tubbo’s weakened form, depositing the pillow in his lap. Tubbo grabbed said pillow with weak hands and clung to it, a small huff of exhaustion falling from his lips. Puffy sunk into the couch next to him, guiding a hand to rest on Tubbo’s shoulder. With a tentative gaze, Puffy took in Tubbo’s current state. His quavery had yet to cease, Puffy able to confirm this as fact, as she could feel him trembling under her hand on his shoulder. Vast eyebags hung underneath his eyes, exhaustion undeniably knawing away at his soul. His chestnut-colored hair was askew, disheveled, and unwashed, his once snowy blue eyes full of aspiration now clouded with fatigue. Puffy couldn’t help but wince, he...he looked abhorrent. 

“Tubbo...You’re...are you okay? Don’t...please don’t make excuses. I care about you and seeing you like this...it hurts.” She pleaded, the teen’s eyes fluttering open at the question. His gaze met hers, uncertainty swimming through his cloudy eyes like a koi fish trapped in a small, backyard pond. Puffy hoped that he would use his voice and tell her what was upsetting him if just this once.

She and Tubbo had been spending considerable amounts of time together as of late, the sheep hybrid commonly found assisting Tubbo with his daily tasks. She held onto her goal with an iron-fist, wanting nothing more than to protect this kid from those out to hurt him as well as offering a figure to lean on if need be. Tubbo wasn’t exactly...open with his feelings though. He was a locked box, his emotions staying prison in his mind with no method of unlocking them, the key lost among the ruins of L’manburg. In the many days they had spent together, Tubbo has never strayed from his happy-go-lucky persona, a pained smile ever-present on his lips. Puffy was beginning to believe that she truly was incompetent, unable to help this traumatized boy no matter how strong her desire seemed to burn.

“Um...Haven’t been sleeping much. Just a bit tired is all.” Puffy’s eyes widened at the kid’s sudden response, noticing how Tubbo’s eyes wandered the room with unease as he spoke. This was the first time he’d confided in her, Puffy nearly tearing up at the thought. She jostled her head a bit to stop tears from forming, her attention now laser-focused on helping Tubbo. 

“Why is that? You can tell me as much as or little as you want, I’m here to listen!” Puffy assured him, squeezing his shoulder to demonstrate her support. Tubbo took in a deep breath, his entire body tensing before he let words begin to leave his mouth. He was clearly on edge about voicing his issues, Puffy giving him all the time in the world to gather himself before speaking. 

“Um. Nightmares...I guess,” Tubbo chuckled awkwardly at his own words, bringing a hand to rest on the back of his neck. “Sorta like...I’m watching a movie...but it’s my own life. It starts with the first war, and then the elections, my execution...the bombs...a-and my presidency...e-exiling Tommy...fighting with Tommy...D-Dream yelling at me...and it ends w-with the second explosion...It happens every night. I don’t like going to sleep. So sometimes I just...don’t.” His grip on his pillow tightened as he finished his statement, unwanted tears forming on his waterline. Puffy let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, eyes softening with perception as she held silent; just listening to the boy talk. The effects of his trauma were eating away at his everyday life, taking both a mental and physical toll on his wellbeing. Her heart ached as she saw Tubbo crumble ever so slightly in front of her eyes. In an effort to provide a sense of comfort, she moved closer to him, wrapping a grounding arm around his shoulders. Tubbo sank into her side with no hesitation, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder. 

“Hey, that’s okay! You’ve been through a lot. I know I wasn’t here to see it first hand, but I’ve heard enough to tell you that what you’re feeling is perfectly normal,” Puffy allowed her shoulders to droop in relief, finally able to offer Tubbo much-needed reassurance. “You’re young, Tubbo. Way too young to have gone through what you did. You’re strong, don’t forget it,” Her heart melted as Tubbo nuzzled himself deeper into her hold, her attempt at comforting him going better than anticipated. “I know it’s hard to talk about what’s happened to you, and that’s perfectly fine. You don’t need to force yourself to talk about things you aren’t ready to. Just know I’m here if you need me, whether it be to help with your bee apiary, if you need to talk about something, or if you just want a hug. I’ve got you.” Puffy finished her speech, all of her concerns now melted away. Tubbo hummed in acknowledgment before abandoning his pillow on the floor to wrap his arms around Puffy’s waist. 

“Thanks, mum.” He mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep. A gasp erupted from her chest at the sudden declaration, her chest now warm and fuzzy. Unsure if Tubbo meant those words, she gazed down at his face, but his tender smile told her all she needed to know. 

“You’re welcome, son. Now, get some rest, okay? I’ll be here when you wake up.” Her heart was reduced to a pile of softened mush in her chest, Tubbo now drifting asleep all the while curled securely into her side. 

She couldn’t find the words to describe the emotions bouncing around in her chest at that moment. Tubbo had finally opened his heart to her, unlocking the prison that was his mind. He allowed himself to be open, to share his feelings, for the first time in a very long time. At that moment, Tubbo’s sleeping form curled in her hold, she made him a silent promise. She would protect her son, even until her final, dying breath. 

  
  


\------ SAM + PUFFY

Sam paced around Puffy’s main room, rubbing his hands together as he anticipated Puffy’s return. The sun had long since gone, soft moonlight now seeping through the few windows in Puffy’s home. It had been hours since he had arrived, a tad worried about the whereabouts of his friend. All that worry was washed away as the front door creaked open, the sheep hybrid standing in the doorway. 

“Sam! I’ve got- OOF!” Sam hurled himself at Puffy without a second of hesitation, burying his face into Puffy’s shoulder. A choked cry finally fell from his lips, knees buckling as he sunk both himself and Puffy to the floor. “Sam, what happened?! Are you okay?!” Puffy’s words were laced with worry, returning the hug as she spoke.

“T-Tommy called m-me d-dad…” That was all Puffy needed to hear, a matching set of tears now falling gracefully down her cheeks, face buried in Sam’s chest. 

“And T-Tubbo called me m-mom.” On the solid, wooden floor, the two friends relished in each other’s embrace, allowing all of their emotions to be expelled in the form of fresh, salty tears. Everything had come together, the two of them finally able to offer the teens who had gone through so much the comfort they had been lacking. A person to come to if they needed even the slightest bit of assistance, someone they could rely on and trust with their whole hearts. They gave those boys a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
